


Cravings

by schreibzumlesen



Series: rattle your chains if you love being free [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dom!Yennefer, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Sub!Jaskier, Switch!Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: “You’re not strict enough with him,” Yennefer says to Geralt without pausing in her work, and she looks pleased, her eyes sincere and lost in the impossible task of taming Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: rattle your chains if you love being free [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622392
Comments: 15
Kudos: 455





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Or Dom!Yennefer, Sub!Jaskier and Switch!Geralt.

It’s been a tiring hunt, long and exhausting, and Geralt is looking forward to a hot bath and, if he’s lucky, a pair of gentle hands to massage the worst of the tension out of his limbs.

Despite the bard’s continuous complaining about Yennefer’s hospitality and his biting remarks to pretty much anything that she says, this time, Jaskier and he are staying at Yennefer’s current home, a spacious country house taken from someone that Geralt doesn’t want to know. Geralt has scolded Jaskier more than once for his comments but today he has no energy left to reprimand him again should he not be able to control his mouth, and hopefully a warning that implies what happens usually when Jaskier is bad, will be enough. After the day he had, Geralt has no desire to deal with his unruliness.

Without bothering to knock, he opens the door to his and Jaskier’s room and immediately stops dead in his tracks.

It seems that _he_ doesn’t have to take Jaskier in hand at all.

Without the fatigue of the day weighing down on him, Geralt would’ve probably noticed the yelps and swears earlier, and the irregular smacks that echo through the house. Now, however, Geralt can only stare at the sight in front of him and doesn’t quite know whether he is supposed to be impressed or horrified.

Yennefer turns her head to him and smiles slightly while she taps Jaskier’s thigh with the hairbrush in her hand. She is sitting on the sofa, her relaxed posture a stark contrast to Jaskier’s own. The bard is lying over her knees, naked from the waist down, his trousers pooling somewhere around his ankles. His arse is already a brilliant red colour with two spots significantly darker than the rest of his apparently very sore skin, and he kicks one of his feet when Yennefer taps his thigh again.

“Jaskier. Look who’s back,” she says and cocks her head at Geralt. She seems confident and not at all worried about his reaction.

A violent and feral part of Geralt feels like he has to defend Jaskier and save him from her but the whole situation appears to be almost… consensual, if the scent of arousal and lust in the air is any indication. Instead of confronting Yennefer, Geralt continues to linger by the door, unsure of what to do.

“Fuck you,” Jaskier mutters and throws his right hand back to protect his bruised arse but Yennefer catches it easily and pins it to the small of his back. “Geralt- Geralt, help me?” Jaskier looks at him with pleading eyes and squirms in her grip. “Look at what she’s doing to me!”

“He was naughty,” Yennefer explains to Geralt without him needing to ask.

“Oh, was I?! If you think I wouldn’t compose a song about your wicked- ow!”

Unimpressed, Yennefer delivers a sharp slap to Jaskier’s arse and silences him effectively. “Yes, you were naughty. Amongst other things you told me that my hair looks like a bird’s nest and that I have the general demeanour of a dying pig. I am very grateful for that enlightening conversation, Jaskier.” She continues to spank him a couple of times before stopping and rubbing her hand over his skin.

“Jaskier,” Geralt says, as a threat, as a _question_ , when Jaskier groans and when the scent of arousal becomes more obvious. Slowly, he realizes that Jaskier would fight more, beg Geralt for actual aid if he truly didn’t want this.

“I was right, you mean old sorceress.”

And even now that Geralt is here, Jaskier doesn’t attempt to escape the position he’s in which could mean that he has accepted Yennefer’s authority with or without a real struggle, with or without intention behind it. Manipulative, Geralt thinks, but they all are, to their own extent.

“Ouch. Your words truly hurt me,” Yennefer comments drily. “Are you sorry?”

“No.”

“Pity.” Yennefer picks up her pace again and Geralt finally closes the door behind him with a quiet click that out of the three of them only he can hear through Jaskier’s loud and unashamed whimpers. On his way to the sofa he takes his gloves off and when he offers one of his hands to the bard, Jaskier rubs his cheek against Geralt’s palm like a cat.

“You’re not strict enough with him,” Yennefer says to Geralt without pausing in her work, and she looks pleased, her eyes sincere and lost in the impossible task of taming Jaskier.

Geralt explores Jaskier’s face with his fingertips, caresses his hair, his sweaty and flushed neck and his swollen lips, and Jaskier moans at that, forlorn in all of the tender and painful sensations that take up all of his focus.

“Seems like it,” Geralt says. Pride and love and hunger fill his veins and heart when he bends down to kiss Jaskier first, all careful and gentle, and when he leans over to kiss Yennefer, with teeth and tongue and biting.

This is much better than a bath anyway.

\---

Later, Geralt lets Yennefer read to him, her voice steady and soothing above him where he kneels by her feet. It’s easy not to think when there are clear commands and rules to follow, and when he’s like this, Geralt understands why Jaskier likes and appreciates their control over him so much.

The quiet in Geralt’s mind is peaceful, not worrisome, still like a lake in the mornings. For Geralt, submission isn’t about the pain and force that Jaskier craves at all.

“… and the little lark and the big bad wolf finally found a place and a person that soothed their fears and brought order into their lives. The end,” Yennefer finishes the story that most likely wasn’t in the notebook filled with scribbled and unfinished poems that Jaskier gave them, but Geralt won’t complain and the bard is already fast asleep, under a mountain of blankets and with salve healing the worst of the many marks of his skin.

“Thank you,” Geralt murmurs and he knows that Yennefer is too proud to admit how much their unusual relationship satisfies her.

“You’re welcome,” she says and surprises Geralt, not for the first time.

She doesn’t kiss him anymore this night, but when they eventually settle in bed as well and Yennefer drapes an arm around Jaskier’s waist to take Geralt’s hand in hers, it feels like a vow of love and dedication that doesn’t need any words to be real.


End file.
